Dotes de actriz
by HanaBerrry
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños, una pregunta subida de tono y la respuesta de Rukia. "¿Qué estaba diciendo esa enana del demonio? Era toda una actriz, una jodida actriz de primera". Porque nada es lo que parece, y quien más decente aparenta, menos lo es en la cama. Lemmon /Lenguaje sexual explícito.
**Dotes de actriz**

 **.**

 _Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual explícito, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad._

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Keigo, era su 18 cumpleaños y decidió reunirnos a todos para tomar y charlar. Estaba siendo una reunión bastante entretenida, pero he de admitir que ese par de cervezas que llevaba encima habían tenido la culpa de haberme divertido más de lo que solía hacerlo en esta clase de cosas. En realidad, creo que casi todos habíamos terminado, mínimo, la primera cerveza.

Y eso se podía notar en el ambiente, pues las conversaciones entre todos estaban empezando a subir de tono. Ya nadie guardaba el más mínimo decoro en preguntar alguna intimidad al otro, y si Keigo ya de por sí era pervertido cuando era sobrio, en el momento en que bebía un poco se volvía incontrolable con sus palabras.

Se la pasó haciendo preguntas sobre mujeres a Orihime del tipo "¿y ustedes también leen mangas eróticos?" o "¿les importa mucho el tamaño?", a lo que ella, achispada, contestaba entre risistas tímidas y sonrojada. Vaya estúpido. Aunque en mi estado, me estaba resultando algo gracioso, pero decidí no decir nada o el siguiente en ser molestado sería yo. Aunque en realidad no eran las preguntas de Keigo las que me preocupaban, las que me preocupaban más eran las de Mizuiro.

Él era mucho más mordaz, y sabía bien dónde tocar para molestar. Aunque lo hiciese de esa manera tan sutil. Miré a Rukia y la vi riendo mientras se tapaba la sonrisa con su mano. En la otra tenía agarrada su segunda botella de cerveza, la cual aún estaba bastante llena. Sabía de sobra lo poco que le gustaba el sabor de aquello, pero ante la insistencia de Keigo ella tuvo que aceptar por compromiso.

Y tras pasar la ronda de preguntas incómodas, noté que me volvieron a mirar a mí. Bueno, más bien a nosotros. Hacía un tiempo desde que pasó todo que Rukia y yo iniciamos un noviazgo, lo que había sido el punto de mira para las especulaciones de todo tipo de los demás. Y ahora, estando en el ambiente que estábamos, Keigo y Asano…o más bien todos los demás, aprovechaban para hacernos toda clase de preguntas sobre nuestra relación. Al principio eran bastante normales, como "¿Cuándo se besaron por primera vez?" o "¿Cómo se declararon?". Pero ahora que la conversación había subido bastante más de tono, temía por las posibles preguntas que pudiesen hacernos.

– ¿Y ustedes, muchachos? ¿Qué? – sentí como el idiota de Keigo me daba codazos en el costado mientras movía de arriba abajo sus cejas. – ¿Ya lo hicieron o no?

Me quedé callado sin saber que contestar e instintivamente miré a Rukia tratando de buscar ayuda o permiso para hablar. Pude notar entonces como sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y mientras pensaba que decir, traté de ganar un poco más de tiempo.

– ¿Hacer qué? – la mejor opción, hacerme el idiota.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Pues qué va a ser?

Rodé los ojos, de verdad que cuando Keigo estaba bebido era un completo pesado. Iba a contestar con la verdad cuando de repente Rukia me interrumpió para hablar ella.

– ¿Cómo crees, Keigo? – se hizo la ofendida – ¡Claro que no!

– ¿No?

¿Ah, no? ¿No lo hemos hecho? ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa enana del demonio? Yo no lo recordaba así. La miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender que mierdas estaba haciendo, ¿ahora se estaba haciendo la santa?

– ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Mizuiro con tranquilidad. – Ya llevan bastante tiempo juntos.

– ¡Pero no estamos ni casados aún! – fingió estar avergonzada.

Era toda una actriz.

– ¡Pero eso no importa, Kuchiki! ¿Acaso no tienen ganas?

¿Por qué me miraba así el estúpido de Keigo? No era ningún virgo reprimido y sin impulsos sexuales, pero la maldita Rukia lo estaba haciendo parecer así.

– Oh, claro… – y encima se hacía la santa tapándose la cara – Pero mi familia es muy conservadora, no es apropiado que haga algo así antes de casarme.

Y cuando todos debatían sobre nuestra supuesta escasa vida sexual y lo poco que ellos aguantarían sin sexo, ella me miró de reojo, con esa sonrisa sensual de medio lado que me volvía loco.

Era una jodida actriz de primera.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas antes…**_

– _Oe Ichigo, ya puedes bañarte, ya terminé._

– _Siiii_

 _Ni la presté atención, seguí leyendo el manga en el que estaba tan interesado. Pude escuchar como rechistaba molesta, se había dado cuenta de que no la estaba haciendo caso. Antes de hacerla repetir dos veces más las cosas y despertar su furia me paré de la cama. La miré y estaba con la toalla enroscada en su cuerpo buscando su ropa en mi armario, su cabello estaba húmedo. Traté de contenerme, pero viéndola así e imaginándome que debajo de aquella toalla no llevaba nada más que su desnudez, no me lo ponía nada fácil. Y podía notarlo en mis pantalones._

 _Pero lo mejor ahora era obedecerla y bañarme de una vez, o si no se nos iba a hacer tarde para ir al cumpleaños de Keigo._

– _Eh, Ichigo – paré a su lado antes de irme, mirándola esperando que me dijese lo que quería. – ¿Dónde están tus hermanas y tu padre? Es extraño no escucharlos._

– _Ah, salieron al cine y a cenar, mi padre prometió llevarlas hoy._

 _Y ahí estaba, su cara de perversión._

 _Sabía bien lo que estaba cavilando, pues dejó de nuevo la ropa que había agarrado en el armario. Noté como con esa sonrisa traviesa se humedecía los labios para luego morderse el de abajo. Era obvio que tenía ganas, muchas ganas. Y no es para menos, durante toda la semana mi padre o mis hermanas no nos habían dejado ni un minuto a solas. Siempre que estábamos calentándonos para pasar a la acción, alguien nos interrumpía. Y aunque esto era algo desconocido para todos, Rukia había resultado ser una mujer muy… fogosa._

 _No era ninguna santa, y desde la primera vez que lo hicimos, ella sólo quiso probar más formas de pasarlo bien. ¿Y yo? Yo no me podía quejar en absoluto, aquello me encantaba y ambos lo disfrutábamos mucho. De hecho se había vuelto algo que necesitábamos hacer muy a menudo, casi a diario si era posible, por eso haber estado una semana sin poder ponernos las manos encima había sido un autentico calvario._

 _Aunque estoy seguro que ella habría tratado de "aliviarse" en alguna ocasión, al igual que yo, para que negarlo. Las duchas eran un buen momento para aprovechar._

– _Jum._

 _Caminó despacio hacia mí, sonriendo, y yo sólo pude devolverle la misma sonrisa. Ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, hacía tiempo que habíamos aprendidos los gustos del otro y eso sólo hacía que el sexo fuese totalmente satisfactorio. Noté como su dedo índice pasaba por medio de mi pecho, juguetón, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndome cosquillas cada vez que llegaba debajo de mi ombligo. Noté como mi erección se sentía cada vez más dura, así que la acerque hacia mí para que la sintiese, acariciando sus caderas hasta su redondo trasero y amasándolo._

 _Sus pechos quedaron apretados junto a mi torso, notando la dureza de sus pezones bajo la toalla. Ella enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello, obligándome a bajar un poco hasta que pudo llegar a besarme. Había aprendido muy bien, y aquellos besos eran ardientes y sólo me provocaban más. Mordía con suavidad mi labio inferior para así poder introducir su lengua y batallar con la mía. Podía notar cómo se animaba más con cada contacto, de su boca salían suspiros entre beso y beso, y cuando una de las manos que tenía en su trasero la bajé peligrosamente hacia su humedad, ella no pudo evitar hacer sonar un gemido suplicante._

 _Me encantaba tentarla, provocarla, impacientarla… eso sólo hacía que después me cogiera con más ganas._

 _Noté como una vez dejó mis labios para atacar mi cuello, ya tenía sus manos libres para vagar por mi torso. Me quitó con ansias la camisa y acarició algo brusco con sus uñas mi pecho, sin llegar a arañarme. Me encantaba…_

 _Podía notar como pasaba su lengua para después morderme, y conseguía su cometido, calentarme más. Subí mis manos por su cintura hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos, lo estrujé con fuerza pellizcando su pezón sobre la toalla y pude escuchar como gemía contra mi cuello. Sonreí orgulloso de provocarla placer y continué mi labor dándole atención a su otro seno. Con ambas manos deshice el agarre con el que su única prenda se sostenía y lo dejé caer, pudiendo así admirar su completa desnudez._

 _No pude evitar ver sus pechos desnudos, con sus pezones rosados excitados y tuve que llevármelos a la boca. Los saboreé con mi lengua, para morderlos suave mientras los masajeaba. Pude escuchar como sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y como su respiración se aceleraba. Sin parar de pellizcar y amasar sus senos, subí hacia su oído, succionando su lóbulo y mordiéndolo. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a ella aquello, y pude notar su reacción cuando me arañó la espalda._

 _Supe que era el final de la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo se había acabado cuando sentí sus manos colarse por el borde de mi pantalón, rozando mi muy notable erección y cómo comenzó a tirar de mi hacia la cama. En el trayecto iba desabrochándome el pantalón, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba mi duro bulto y supe bien lo que iba a hacer. Me dejé caer sobre la cama sin oponer resistencia, y recostado sobre mis antebrazos pude observar perfectamente cómo Rukia me sacaba los pantalones._

 _Se arrodilló entre mis piernas, y ahora iba a ser mi turno de sufrir su venganza por torturarla. Acarició por encima del bóxer toda la extensión de mi pene, dando pequeñas apretadas y acercando peligrosamente sus labios a mi erección para besarla por encima. Podía ver como mi bóxer se estaba mojando en la punta y como aquello pareció satisfacer a Rukia, ya que se relamió sensualmente mientras lo bajaba con lentitud. En cuanto la goma del bóxer cedió, mi erección se alzó turgente ante los lujuriosos ojos de Rukia_

 _Me miró fijamente con esa sensual sonrisa de medio lado y comenzó a lamer el principio de mi pene, observando como mi rostro se deformaba de placer tras un gruñido. Pareció sentirse orgullosa de provocar esa reacción en mí, por que se introdujo mi erección completa en su boca. Era increíble como con esa boca tan pequeña podía abarcar tanto de mí. Podía notar su lengua jugando por dentro y saboreándome a medida que la sacaba de su boca._

 _Me gustaba ver como con sus pequeñas manos me estimulaba con una maestría que conseguimos tras horas de "entrenamiento". Ya de por sí era bastante bien dotado, pero notar como aún con sus dos manos no conseguía cubrir toda mi extensión, sólo conseguía aumentar mi ego masculino. Iba cada vez más rápido, sabía bien que si no paraba yo acabaría en cuestión de segundos._

 _Y no…todavía había mucho que quería hacer._

– _Para…_

 _Supliqué con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fui capaz de reunir. Miré sus ojos violetas, permanecían brillantes. Seguía con su sonrisa, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano los labios y se levantó dejándome apreciar de nuevo todo su cuerpo desnudo. Me encantaban todas y cada una de las pequeñas curvas de su cuerpo. Pero más aún me gustaba cuando se subía a gatas a la cama, me besaba y se recostaba a mi lado buscando más contacto._

 _Devolví el beso y lo intensifiqué, ahora era mi turno de hacerla sufrir. Sentía sus cálidas manos rozando mis mejillas y acariciando mi nuca, juntando nuestras lenguas entre gemidos. Sólo pude responder acariciando su silueta, mientras la acercaba más a mí al llegar a su estrecha cintura y apretar cuando alcanzaba su bien formado trasero. A medida que más intensificaba las caricias, más sentía como Rukia se pegaba contra mi cuerpo._

 _El roce de nuestras pieles desnudas eran más que afrodisíacos, pero sus gemidos eran mil veces más estimulantes, por lo que decidí sacarle más de aquellos suspiros. Decidí que era momento de recostarla en la cama y subirme encima, observándola como ella expectante esperaba mi siguiente movimiento. La besé por última vez, profundo e intenso, y bajé entre mordidas y besos por su cuello, por sus clavículas, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas y llegando a sus pechos._

 _Sus redondos y rosados pechos. Me volvían loco. Podía sentirlos enteros en mis manos, y aquello me encantaba. Los agarré con mis dos manos, juntándolos y masajeándolos mientras me turnaba para llevarme uno y otro a la boca. Pero ese no era mi objetivo, mi objetivo estaba más abajo. Sonreí al verla tan agitada, y continué bajando por su abdomen, obligándola a abrir sus piernas para poder acomodarme entre ellas._

 _Podía sentir el calor que desprendía, y con tan sólo echar una mirada pude ver lo mojada que estaba. Era tan tentador, que no pude aguantar más y fui directo a lamer sus húmedos labios. Pude notar el respingo que dio al sentir mi lengua en su intimidad, y también sus gemidos. No paré, continué lamiéndola y sintiendo sus dedos apretar mi cabello. Eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien._

 _Decidí torturarla más, así que le di un avance de lo que se le venía encima. Aproveché lo mojada que estaba para meter dos de mis dedos en su interior, y resbalaron solos. Aquello me tentó a introducir algo más grande y duro, pero ver como se arqueaba de placer ante mis movimientos consiguió calmar mis ganas. Continué estimulando sus paredes, y a la vez, lamer su clítoris._

– _I-Ichigo…_

 _Mi nombre se escuchaba tan erótico con aquella voz, que ya sabía lo que ocurría. Estaba a punto de venirse, pero aquello tan sólo me animó a seguir más. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y jadeantes, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas de mi cama y su espalda se arqueaba, apretandome la cabeza con sus muslos. Pude sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían entre espasmos y como sus fluidos salían en mayor cantidad. Sabía exquisita._

 _Quedó tendida en la cama, exhausta y con su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando tras el ajetreo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su boca abierta y suspirando, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración._

 _Pero esto no había acabado, y ella tampoco quería que acabase._

– _Más…– me pide con esa voz sensual y agotada._

 _Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer sus órdenes._

 _Ella se incorpora y queda sentada en frente de mí. Vuelve a besarme, con más ganas, con más furia. Y eso sólo me vuelve más loco y también me pone más duro. Me está provocando, y me doy cuenta cuando pasa sus labios a mi cuello, para subir a mi lóbulo y morderlo. Ambos tenemos el mismo punto débil, y ella sabe muy bien cuando presionarlo. Consigue romper mi aguante, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quiero estar dentro de ella._

 _Traté de girarla para que me diese la espalda, quizá con un poco de brusquedad, pero aquello a ella le gustaba. Quien lo iba a decir, ¿verdad? La mandona y gruñona Kuchiki, la indomable, en el fondo le gustaba que alguien la sometiese de vez en cuando. Aunque únicamente se dejase en el sexo, en todo lo demás me tocaba ser el sometido._

 _Ella sonrió conforme al saber lo que buscaba, y ella sola se posicionó en cuatro. Alzó su trasero, recostándose lo más que podía, y comenzó a frotarlo contra mi pene. No iba a hacerla esperar más, así que tal y como estaba, agarré sus caderas y me introduje en ella. Aguanté mis gemidos, pero los de Rukia brotaron sin control al sentirme dentro. Era tan apretada y húmeda que sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro._

 _Pero no. Iba a alargarlo todo lo que me fuese físicamente posible._

 _Me moví poco a poco, sintiendo toda su estrechez aprisionándome, deleitándome con sus gemidos y con la vista que tenía desde allá. Sólo me animé más, y continué aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Rudo y profundo, como ella me lo estaba pidiendo entre jadeos. Bajaba mis manos de su cadera a sus glúteos y sentía la constante necesidad de apretarlos. De vez en cuando, tentaba a mi suerte y le propinaba una suave nalgada, que ella correspondía con un fuerte gemido de placer._

 _Pude ver como ella, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna. Se estimulaba el clítoris desde fuera y eso sólo hacía que sus paredes me aprisionasen más. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más si seguíamos así, estaba siendo demasiado bueno y yo no era de piedra. Bueno…aunque cierta parte de mi anatomía si lo parecía en ese momento._

 _A duras penas, Rukia trataba de incorporarse, y sin sacar mi pene de su cavidad, supe que era lo que quería. Era lo bueno de conocernos tan bien, hasta en lo sexual sabía que quería sin necesidad de que dijera nada. Esta vez me recosté yo en la cama y dejé que ella se acomodase sobre mí, cabalgándome de espaldas._

 _Era increíble._

 _Podía ver como su trasero rebotaba contra mí, como su espalda se veía perlada por el sudor y podía sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en mis piernas mientras saltaba sobre mi verga. Sabía bien que ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Estaba duro, muy duro y podía notar la presión que ejercía Rukia sobre mí, palpitante._

– _Rukia…_

 _La llamé y ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados de placer por encima de su hombro. Se veía hermosa así, gimiendo, suspirando, jadeando, clamando mi nombre…_

 _Comprendió que ya no aguantaba más y así montó con más fuerza y rapidez sobre mi, llevándome casi a la locura. Apreté sus caderas, obligándola a profundizar las embestidas y culminé al sentir de nuevo aquellas contracciones que experimentaron mis dedos en primer lugar. Llené aquel estrecho lugar de mis fluidos y ella dio un último gemido mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás._

 _Totalmente hermosa…_

 _Agitada se dejó caer a mi lado, ambos en el mismo estado. Ojos cerrados, mejillas ardiendo, nuestro pecho subiendo y bajando buscando aire con el que llenar los agotados pulmones, todo nuestro cuerpo sudado por la actividad reciente. Y sobre todo, una gran relajación. Cuando sentimos que ya nos habíamos calmado más, ella se abrazó a mí y correspondí encantado. Después de una tanda de sexo salvaje, la enana se volvía un manso gatito._

– _Creo que me voy a tener que volver a duchar…_

– _Me toca a mi primero, tu ya te has duchado una vez._

– _¿Y de quién es la culpa de que ahora yo esté toda sudada? – vi como se apoyaba en mi pecho para mirarme divertida._

– _No parecías quejarte mucho de ello hace un momento._

 _Sonrió de medio lado como tanto me gustaba._

– _¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos…?_

 _Vaya pregunta era esa, ¿pues qué me iba a parecer? La mejor idea del mundo._

* * *

Ya habíamos salido de casa de Keigo, y el alcohol en mi ya parecía haber desaparecido de mi cuerpo. Me sentía más despejado, y el aire fresco de la calle era agradable. Pero Keigo había terminado bailando sobre la mesa en calzoncillos para luego acabar dormido encima de ella, y ahí ya nos dimos cuenta que la fiesta había acabado. Mizuiro decidió encargarse de él y los demás nos fuimos a casa.

Miré a Rukia, que caminaba tranquila a mi lado, y decidí preguntarla aquello que tanto me había extrañado hacía unas horas.

– Oe, enana, ¿por qué le mentiste a Keigo sobre lo nuestro?

– ¿Acaso querías que le dijese la verdad? – me miró divertida.

Tan sólo me encogí de hombros, la verdad no sabía que contestar. Pero desde luego, no algo como "nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio". Ahora se la pasarían burlándose de mí todo el rato. Aunque en realidad me daba igual.

– Piénsalo, Ichigo. ¿Habrías preferido pasar toda la noche escuchando a Keigo hacer preguntas sobre nuestra vida sexual?

Imaginé la situación y no. Definitivamente no era algo que me agradase pasar. Conociendo a Keigo, era un completo pesado si se lo proponía. Y la verdad, no quería desvelar absolutamente nada de los juegos de cama que practicaba con Rukia. Aquello sería única y explícitamente para mí. Sería mejor continuar manteniendo el misterio en nuestra relación.

– Tienes razón, mejor que no sepa nada.

Llegamos a casa, eran las cuatro de la madrugada ya. Abrí la puerta de la entrada con cuidado y vi como todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio. Papá y mis hermanas ya habían vuelto, sus zapatos estaban en la entrada, pero por lo que pudo suponer, ya todos llevarían un buen rato dormidos. Pasamos dentro y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cerré la puerta exterior, hasta que noté a Rukia abrazándome por la espalda, con sus manos acariciándome sugestivamente el pecho y bajando poco a poco.

– Seguro que están dormidos profundamente…

– ¿Y qué propones, ah?

– No sé… quizá podríamos subir a tu habitación. – noté el suave mordisco que dejó en mi espalda.

– ¿Acaso eres una insaciable? – me giré para besarla y nos miramos divertidos.

– No lo sé, compruébalo…

– Encantado…

* * *

 **Fin del fic.**

 **Tenía ganas de escribir un lemmon, algo muy diferente al fic "Equilibrio" que es todo pureza en comparación. Pero tenía que saciar mi lado pervertido, lo siento, ya terminaré el último capitulo de "Equilibrio" pronto. Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño one-shot, sólo tienen que dejarme un review con su opinión y los amaré eternamente a todos. También pueden hacer peticiones de algo que les gustaría leer, yo encantada lo haré.**

 **Ya saben, los reviews son la motivación para seguir escribiendo.** ❤

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Atte: HanaBerry**


End file.
